iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi Fox
Fox also known as The Traveller ''' (full name: '''Luigi Fox) was a militaryman, politician and time-traveller of Malfetanian Origin. During the events of Phoenix, he attempted to warn humanity and save it from the impending doom of the dimension, but was mostly ignored by the Iron Nations. During Fallout, he was the leader of the Human Resistance and led it during the Second Battle for Earth. Following the Decimation of Earth, Fox was an important player in Terran and later Solar politics, being the leader of the Foxite faction until his exile following the Great Anarchy. He would spend the rest of his days in an isolated planet in the Far North. Biography Early Life Childhood Born in Venezia, on the 7th of November. He was born into the Fox family, his father was a respected ex-officer in the army and his mother didn't have a job. He spent his early childhood in a school in Venezia and at the age of 14 joined the Naval Academy for officers. Service in the Military In 1913 he finally joined the military and participated in the Malfetania-Tajada War as the Captain of the cruiser SMS Galileo. After the war he was promoted and made captain of the SMS Malfetania in 1920 and participated in all operations with the ship. During the Battle of Istanbul, Fox commanded the SMS Malfetania during the bombardment of the advancing Mexican armies. During the Battle for Earth he left the SMS Malfetania under the command of a subordinate and went to Unionis with the Caesar and refugees. He escaped with the Darkwater team and landed on Novaterra. [[Iron Nations: Phoenix|'Iron Nations: Phoenix']] Initial Service In the Terran Confederation, he became second in command of the military and gained absolute authority over the navy and E-99 Experiments. He eventually obtained the TMDThe TMD or Time Manipulation Device is taken from the game Singularity, by Raven Software and led a campaign against the New Arab State. There was an incident in which an E-99 bomb was detonated, transporting the Malfetanian and Arab forces to the year 1000 A.D. Travel through time In the period following the battle of the Arab Strait, Fox, and the other men who were transported with him, set up a civilization in Estela and built the first Singularity Tower. Using the Tower, Fox grew his power and went on a series of adventures across the Multiverse for a few years in which he acquired three starships. At the end of these adventures, he decided to use the Singularity to see the future. He saw the coming destruction and decided to return to 1927. Return to Novaterra Fox and his followers returned to Novaterra to try to stop the universe from being destroyed. Fox sent a signal to the nations west of the location of the Travellers, offering them a deal to join him. The Terran Confederation and Blackwatch refused, and the Eastern Travellers procceded to attack Drachen Base. Fox attempted to destroy the oblivion device, but was stopped by the Cosmos Man, which forced the Travellers to retreat and hide. As a last resort to warn the galaxy of impending destruction, Fox and his followers break into the galactic parliament during one of its sessions, pleading for them to join him in his efforts to save the dimension. He is forced out of the Parliament by a Council Fleet. Destruction of the Dimension Following his failed intervention, Fox sets up the Singularity in an asteroid. When Novaterra implodes, Fox sends a message to the Terran Confederation giving them the coordinates to his new base. The two forces meet and decide to enter an alliance. Fox uses the singularity's last E-99 reserves to finish constrction of the TSS Hades. [[Iron Nations: Fallout|'Iron Nations: Fallout']] When the AJ-25 dimension was about to collapse, Fox used the TMD to travel to AI-26 and brought some of his followers with him. He arrived in the Alps of the frozen Earth, and soon after his arrival he encountered the Human Army for the Liberation of Earth (H.A.L.E.) led by Wolf, who had also escaped AJ-25 with his TMD. The two joined forces and once they found out about the Vortex presence on Earth they began operations to unite the Human remnants against the conquerors. Formation of the Human Resistance Fox took his followers and embarked on a mission to unite Humanity against the Vortex. He managed to find the location of Holland's rebel forces and successfully convinced him to join the resistance. He then discovered that AI-26's Barisov was located in a TDO facility in the North Sea, and so recruits him, as well as an E-99 reactor he built during the winter in the base. Fox used this reactor to build a Singularity Tower in the Alps, and then combined this with the TMD to create a new pocket dimension: the Interregnum. Fox traveled to the TDO Alpine outpost, and recruited the Raft Metahumans, Altair, Proxy and Ares, as well as Eclipse and Blackout. He then recruited AI-26 Jäger and AI-26 Müller by kidnapping them from the Community. While this happened, Wolf contacted the Eden TDO and convinced Director Hayes to join the Resistance. Fox, Eclipse and Jäger then traveled to the community to try and recruit AI-26 Aura, however this plan is foiled by the Vortex, who destroy the comunity and kill Aura. Fox oversaw the transport of all Resistance forces to Hispania Base in the Interregnum, where the Resistance would plan its stand against the Vortex. Aerik and the Cosmos Man arrive and warn the resistance of the coming of Cthulhu and the Vortex invasion. Second Battle for Earth/Decimation of Earth During the Second Alien Invasion, Fox went to the Grand Isles, where he fought against the Visitor alongside Wolf. He would lead the TDO forces in their attempt to drive the Vortex out of the Island. [[Iron Nations: Interstellar|'Iron Nations: Interstellar']] After the Decimation of Earth, Fox would help human settlers in the spanish portion of the Interregnum, and during this period would begin to gain a large following for his political ideals. Consolidation of Political Power Following the establishment of the Terran Provinces, Fox managed to get himself elected Governor of Madrid, and from there would begin to enact the policies that would be the pillars of later Foxist ideology. Alongside his political power, he also secured command of a special branch of the Terran military: the Rangers. With the constitution of the Year 3 P.T., Fox formed National Renovation, a party that grouped all Foxists in the Terran Republic. He would support Chancellor George, and play an important role in the wars that the Republic would fight between 3 P.T. and 8 P.T., including the Terran Civil War and Hunt for Hive. In 5 P.T., Chancellor George would resign, leaving Fox as the new Chancellor of the Republic. He would embark on a series of policies, most notably the colonization of Ceres. During his reign, he became dictatorial, taking power away from congress and the provinces and granting it to himself. 8 P.T. would see a failed attempt to depose Fox by Proto-Morite elements. In 9 P.T., Fox and Laake, with support from Haakon and the Venusians, form the Sol Imperium, a merger of the Terran and Martian republics, as well as the Venusians. Almost immediatly after being elected as Consul, Fox would see himself caught up in an internal conflict with the Morites and German Council, which would end in betrayal by Laake and Fox ending up in jail. This was followed by what would become known as the Great Anarchy. Great Anarchy and the Protectorate After being broken out of prison by Illyrian agents, Fox would lead a small force of Illyrian ships in the taking of Ceres from the Kara and Atlanteans. After this, Fox would form the Protectorate of Sol, his own faction to oppose Laake's Imperium and Mora's Republic. The rise of the Terran Free State in Interregnum Andalucia under the leadership of Laebinus marked the first time a Foxite faction existed outside of the direct control of Fox. After Laake was overthrown by Quisling, diplomats urged Fox to agree to Quisling's plan to form a Solar Union. However, one of the requirements of this was that Fox go into exile to avoid further internal strife. Fox agreed, and later convinced Franco Gustrian to accept Quisling's deal. Journey to the North and Retirement References